The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is well known that smoking cigarette is harmful to smoker's health. The active ingredient in a cigarette is mainly nicotine. During smoking, nicotine, along with tar aerosol droplets produced in the cigarette burning, are breathed into the alveolus and absorbed quickly by the smoker. Once nicotine is absorbed into the blood of the smoker, nicotine then produces its effect on the receptors of the smoker's central nervous system, causing the smoker relax and enjoy an inebriety similar to that produced by an exhilarant.
The electronic cigarette is sometimes referred as electronic vaporing device, personal vaporizer (PV), or electronic nicotine delivery system (ENDS). It is a battery-powered device which simulates tobacco smoking. It generally uses a heating element that vaporizes a liquid solution (e-liquid). Some solutions contain a mixture of nicotine and a variety of flavorings, while others release a flavored vapor without nicotine. Many are designed to simulate smoking experience, such as cigarette smoking or cigar smoking. Some of them are made with similar appearance, while others are made considerably different in appearance.
Conventional electronic cigarettes are made with a mouthpiece assembly, a vaporizer assembly, an electric connecting assembly, and an e-liquid storage assembly. The mouthpiece is installed on top of the e-liquid storage assembly, and the vaporizer assembly is installed inside of the e-liquid storage assembly, and electrically connected to a DC power source through the electric connecting assembly. The mouthpiece assembly is connected to the vaporizer assembly and forms an air flow passage. The e-liquid is stored in the e-liquid storage assembly. The e-liquid flows through a vaporizing chamber of the heating assembly using fiber threads. The e-liquid in the fiber threads is then heated by a heating wire of the heating assembly and therefore vaporized. The vaporized e-liquid goes up to the mouthpiece such that a smoker enjoys the vaporized e-liquid.
However, the vapor flow and the quantity and speed of e-liquid vaporization are not controllable or adjustable to meet the different demands of various electronic cigarette smokers.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.